


New Years wish

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing at Midnight, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you throw sky lanterns in new year, you have to make a wish so it comes true.Yuta and Doyoung have been friends for 5 years and, during that time, they've been in love with each other. Perhaps this year their wish will come true.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 15
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	New Years wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is part of the Rarepair winter bingo. The tiles cleared here are:
> 
> 1\. Midnight kiss  
> 2\. Lights  
> 3\. Celebration  
> 4\. Turtleneck  
> 5\. Gingerbread
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, is short but I wanted to try with this ship so here we go!!
> 
> PS: I apologize if there's any mistake, english is not my first language hehe.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Silent_f4iry)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Silent_f4iry)

-So, what are your resolutions for new year? -Taeyong asked, while eating the third piece of cheesecake.

-Mmmm... I want to get a driver's license -Yuta replied, thinking- getting a job at the Japanese embassy as a translator and buying a car, or a motorcycle if the money isn't enough, and you?

-This is going to be my year, I feel it on my little finger, so I'm going to apply my clothing designs to the "maison de la mode", I've already spoken to the director in charge of the Korea-based company, and got me a job interview for the first week of January. I don't want to get excited, but if I were accepted, I'd have a chance to attend fashion week in Paris, and you know that's one of my dreams.

-You're going to be accepted, they'd have very bad taste if they don't.

-Bad taste? -Taeyong let out a sad laugh- they're one of the biggest fashion companies in France and if they don't accept me at the only headquarters they have outside that country, it means I'm disgusted as a designer and I'll have to live doing stupid dress-ups for models in one of those cheap magazines with low budget.

Anyways, leaving that aside, aren't you going to confess to Doyoung? Yuyu, you've been saying you're going to do it for five years.

-Ugh -Yuta threw himself on the couch in front of Taeyong and covered his face with a pillow- I know, I know, but we're good just as friends, and what if I tell him how I feel and the feeling isn't mutual? what if our friendship breaks down and after that we can't get back to normal?

5 years. Yuta and Doyoung met each other 5 years ago and from the moment he met him, Yuta's heart stopped and the only thing he could think was "beautiful, captivating eyes and a smile that got under your skinl", and since then he became a bunny that jumped straight into his heart and never came out from there. Had he tried to confess before? Many times, but it never seemed to be the right time: someone interrupted them, Doyoung had a date, the place where they were going to gather had flooded (it had already happened to them twice), or just the fear won Yuta and chickened at the last moment- that was what happened more often. At the end he gave up and began dating more people, but Doyoung was always in a corner of his mind, so his relationships never lasted more than a couple of weeks.

-And what if the feeling IS mutual? -Taeyong replied, trying to convince his friend, he knew, for sure, that Doyoung felt something for Yuta, but it wasn't he who had to tell him that, it was something between his two friends, although that it didn't prevent him from trying to make at least one of the two dare to tell the other what they really felt- and if it wasn't, do you really think your friendship would be broken? Please, Yuta, Doyoung and you have always been there for each other, when your mom died, who was the person who was with you every day?, the one who accompanied you to JAPAN to the funeral?, who lent you his clothes when you threw up after giving your first speech in front of a your college classmates? who went to the infirmary when you were hit by a ball at the football game in freshman year? for Jesus Christ, who learned Japanese only so you could speak in your native language and feel more comfortable? Doyoung has always been there for you, and you've been there for him also, when his dog ran off and wept for a week, who filled the streets with fliers and walked the kennels every day until they found the poor animal? who beat himself up with that idiot who cheated on Doyoung? you, even when seeing them together broke your heart, and you were with him when he almost drowned at that pool party, you even taught him to swim after that. You two have a very strong bond, believe me, nothing can break it, not even an unrequited love that, it should be emphasized, you don't know for sure whether it is not mutual or not.

-Aaaagh -Yuta buried his face even deeper with the pillow, he didn't know what to do- maybe, just maybe you're right. I'm going to think about it, but I don't promise anything.

Taeyong's phone vibrated and, after reading the message, he said - it's Jaehyun, he's down, come on, we have to go buy the stuffs for the New Year's party

-Okaaaay, let's go -with a whimper that a 60-year-old man would make, Yuta got up from the couch and walked to the door- and for the love of God, Taeyong, stop eating so much sweets, you're going to run out of teeth before you're 30.

______

-Johnny, Winwin, what's that smell of burning? -Doyoung's yell echoed throughout the apartment.

-N-nothing! Just take your time in the bathroom -both guys answered at the same time.

They'd cooked food and snacks for the New Year's party all afternoon -well, rather Doyoung, Johnny and Winwin only helped mix some ingredients and stayed as far away from the fire as possible. Now, at last, they were finishing the last batch of gingerbread biscuits and with that they would have ended up, so Doyoung went to take a shower and asked the boys to take the cookies out of the oven after 10 minutes. And of course, that wouldn't have been a problem if they hadn't played video games and let the kitchen fill with smoke. When the gray cloud arrived in the living room, the two boys rushed into the kitchen to prevent the fire detector from igniting, but the smoke filled the whole house.

-Doyoung is going to kill us, -Johnny whispered- these things don't look like cookies, it's like the coal Santa leaves in the socks of kids who misbehave.

-What can we do? -Winwin was throwing away the cookies to hide the evidence, while his friend opened all the windows that had in the house- it's not like we could hide it from him, there were 100 cookies, even if we said we ate them, it would be unbelievable.

-Yeah, it wouldn't work either, but we can offer to buy the cookies from a bakery, althrough they're not going to be ass good as Doyoung's- at that point Doyoung came out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel, finding the apartment he shared with his friends full of a gray cloud.

-Are you going to explain to me what happened here? No, you know what, I don't want to know -with a sigh, he turned around and went to his room looking for clothes to change- but whatever you ruined you're going to have to buy it, I'm not going to cook anything else, I had flour and rice even in my socks- after saying that, he closed the door of his room, while his roommates searched for the number of some store that would sell the cookies.

When the house was smoke-free and the biscuits were already packed in their respective packaging, the three boys sat on the sofa, with hot drinks in their hands, while watching a show on the tv.

-Yongie just told me that they already bought what was missing for the party, so we got it all -Johnny said, as he smiled foolishly in front of his phone screen and was chatting with his boyfriend, Ah! Wins, Tae says he found one of your sweaters in the clean clothes, so he's going to send it to you with Jaehyun.

-Why did you have to wash the sweater there? We have washer and dryer machines here -Doyoung asked, tilting his head curiously

Johnny laughed at the question, he had an idea what the reason might be- oh, this is going to be fun.

-Ehhh.... -Winwin's cheeks became red- no, no reason, they had gotten dirty with... something, and I needed to wash it at that time so it wouldn't get stained.

-I want to know what it was stained with?

-Nop

-Certain... bodily fluids -again Johnny and Winwin spoke at the same time, much to the unfortunate of the chinese boy.

-oh... Oh! -the realization came into the eyes of Doyoung, who opened his eyes a lot- iugh iugh iugh, I didn't know you were together, and I am glad for you, but I DIDN'T NEED THAT MENTAL IMAGE, THANK YOU, JOHNNY.

-That's what friends are for.

-Well, it's not a big thing- Winwin rolled his eyes- you just get upset because you're single, when you're going to tell Yuta how you feel?

-Never.

-Oh shit, here we go again -Johnny was already preparing to hear the same excuse his friend had been saying for the past 5 years.

-You know he doesn't want us to be together, he doesn't see me that way, I'm not going to tell him how I feel just to get an answer he've already given me years ago.

-Years ago? -Winwin, who knew his friends three years ago, didn't know a part of the story.

-Well, I've always been in love with Yuta - "duh, that's obvious," said Winwin and after a glanze he shut up to let his friend keep talking- the thing is that we were at a party, first year of college and we didn't know what our tolerance limits were to alcohol. Yuta was very drunk and I found him in the kitchen while trying to pour himself another drink. I approached to help him -and obviously to stop him from drinking, the poor boy was fainting at the time- and I caught him when he was staggering from how dizzy he was, when he was in my arms he came up unannounced and kissed me- Doyoung still remembered that scene as if it had been a few days ago instead of 5 years; soft, beer-scented lips mingled with his breath as a tongue made its way between his lips and a hand pulled his hair gently. The boy, ecstatic, returned each show of affection with the same intensity, but when he separated from the boy to see him in the eyes and tell him how he felt, Yuta fell into his arms, losing consciousness under the influence of alcohol. Sighing, Doyoung lifted him off the floor and took him to the room of the homeowner, Taeil, a good friend of him. The next day, Yuta asked him please to not talk about what had happened the night before, and Doyoung agreed, even if it broke his heart. A week later, Doyoung began dating a guy of his class, who became his boyfriend in a couple of weeks, and eventually cheated on him and Yuta broke his nose in revenge on his friend's behalf. And so things went back to normal and continued that way to this day.

-Oh, hyung, I'm so sorry -Winwin really felt it, the sad expression on his friend's face broke his heart- but I still think you two should try it, or at least you should tell him how you feel. At worst, he says he doesn't feel the same way and you'll be able to move on, which you haven't done in the last few years.

-I hate to say it, but Winwin is right -Johnny approached Doyoung and put his hand on his shoulder -the year is about to end, what better way to turn the page and start over, either next to Yuta or opening your heart to someone else?

-You're right, maybe it's time to drop that feeling and let things follow their own destiny -and with that, the boys went back to watching TV.

What Doyoung didn't know is that five years ago, Taeyong had witnessed that kiss in the kitchen, and he couldn't fool him, he knew that kiss had meant somethin, but none of his 2 friends dared to confront their feelings and be together.

What Doyoung didn't know is that Yuta wasn't ashamed of what had happened, but didn't remember anything except that he had gotten drunk until he lost his memory, that's why he was embarrased. If he had remembered, the story would've been completely different.

_____

New Years eve

Gradually Taeil's house was filling up with people: Doyoung, Winwin and Johnny arrived early -as they had to bring the food, so did Yuta, Jaehyun and Taeyong, who brought ornaments and other things to set the party. As the afternoon passed on, the rest of their friends were arriving, Jungwoo with an assortment of cheeses, Hendery, Yangyang and Xiaojun with different types of sauce and nachos, Kun and Ten with bottles of champagne and juice, while Mark -Johnny's younger brother- and his boyfriend Haechan -Taeil's brother- were early in the living room, playing video games while his group of friends was also arriving at the house.

At about 22:00 hrs, half of the guests already had alcohol in their system and had eaten almost everything that Doyoung -with "help" from his housemates- had cooked and then fought for the microphone to sing karaoke on the machine that Taeyong had brought , while some danced to the rhythm of the music and others - like Johnny and Taeyong- had disappeared a while ago and no one had gone looking for them - or rather, no one wanted to know where or what they were doing.

Around 00:00 hrs, the boys gathered in the garden and lit the paper lanterns.

-Remember to make a wish before releasing the balloons - Yangyang said, as he helped Renjun and Taeil light up the lanterns,

"That this year I may be with you or I can move on, but not remain stuck in this limbo" Doyoung thought, as he approached Yuta, who was opening his jacket because of the heat emitted by the lamp in his hand.

-Oh! That's the turtleneck I lent you years ago, isn't it? -Doyoung had forgotten the existence of the sweater, once he lenbt it to Yuta, he never saw it again and thought he had lost it.

-Hehe, yes, I'm sorry, I never gave it back -Yuta replied, without regrets. He loved that sweater every time he missed Doyoung or just thought of him, he hugged the cloth and felt better- and I'm not going to do it now either- he clarified.

-I didn't think you'd give it back to me either, I lost it years ago.

-All right, guys, there's 30 seconds left, you know what to do, make a wish, let's fly the balloon and kiss the person next to you -Taeil shouted, and before Doyoung, had time to protest, after seeing that his friends had deliberately turned away from him and Yuta, the eldest clarified- if you don't, you'll have bad luck, you know, it's tradition.

Doyoung, who was known to his friends as the most superstitious of the whole group, was left with his mind blank as he listened to his friends do the countdown.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year!!!" At that moment the balloons filled the sky, lighting it with each lantern, while the other boys kissed their partners or whoever was next to them, and then they were handing out New Year's hugs among the rest of the people.

-Can I kiss you? - Yuta asked, at the same time as his friend asked him what was his New Year's.

Doyoung, still surprised by the sudden question, only could nodded, as he watched his best friend lean towards him and put both's lips together in a chaste, soft kiss, then walkaway from the boy, who looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes and, without thinking twice, he kissed Yuta again, less gently this time, approaching him as he pulled him by the turtleneck. "I hope this shows how I really feel about you," Doyoung said, as he gathered their foreheads together and tried to catch my breath. "Then the feeling is mutual," Yuta replied with a smile on his lips as he kissed the boy in front of him again.

The evening continued with laughs and dancing, as the food disappeared completely from the table. As the night went on some returned home and others stayed on the guest rooms that Taeil had in his house. Around 5 a.m. when Yuta and Doyoung were very sleepy, already under the sheets in one of the rooms his friend had left at his disposal, the youngest said "you never told me what your wish was".

"I didn't answer because you fulfilled it at the time," Yuta replied, as he kissed the boy's nose.

And so, they both fell asleep in the arms of the person they loved. The wish of both had been fulfilled, they were sure that 2020 would be a good year.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments so I can know you enjoy the reading <3


End file.
